Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image generation apparatus.
Related Art
A technique is known in which, when an image of the periphery of an own vehicle is captured, exposure time is set based on a vehicle speed of the own vehicle and brightness of the periphery of the own vehicle. Blurring of the captured image is thereby kept within a certain range (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 5421999). As a result, the accuracy of recognition of a sign illustrated on a display board or the like from the captured image is improved.
However, when the exposure time is shortened to reduce blurring, flicker occurs when an image of an electronic display apparatus is captured. The accuracy of recognition of a sign displayed by light emitted from the electronic display apparatus, from the captured image, decreases.